1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to farm implements and, more particularly, to an agricultural product meter box for supplying metered quantities of product such as seed, fertilizer, herbicide or insecticide to an air stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air seeder systems include a traction unit with an air cart in tow and frequently include a third unit such as a planter or cultivator either intermediate the traction unit and air cart or towed behind the air cart. Agricultural implements that employ an air seeder system to apply seed, fertilizer, or other particulate matter to the surface of a farm field typically have a material supply source such as one or more central hoppers or tanks that are loaded with the particulate matter. The hoppers have or are associated with a metering device, which is typically a rotating element, that meters the particulate matter from the hoppers into a set of distribution channels, such as conduits, hoses, etc., that are flow coupled to the individual row units, or seed boxes associated with the individual row units. In many implementations, a pneumatic source such as a blower system provides a turbulent air stream into which the particulate matter is entrained to pass the particulate matter through the distribution channels and ultimately to the individual row units.
In some air seeder systems, agricultural product from the hopper passes through the metering device and then down a drop chute to a venturi region of one or more product conveyance tubes. Some drop chute designs are inadequate for all products, especially small products like canola seeds, to be efficiently delivered from the roller of the meter located above the drop chute due to unstable and uncontrolled vortices.
What is needed in the art is a drop chute capable of efficiently delivering a wide variety of agricultural products.